kallestromfandomcom-20200214-history
Consul of Terra
Write the first paragraph of your article here. 'Ship's History' Write the first section of your article here. Remember to include links to other pages on the wiki. 'Overview' 'Bridge' The ship’s bridge is of functional design, with exposed plasteel colonnades and sweeping arches encasing the deckplates and archaic instruments. The entrance to the bridge is set slightly off centre to the left and opens out to a raised platform, in the centre of which is a large command throne for the ships captain, and two slightly smaller examples either side for the ships Navigator and Astropath. The thrones are fashioned from exotic metals and are finely uphostered. The command throne has a large Imperial Eagle gilt into the back, framed by scriptures and prayers exquisitly carved around it. On the wall to the rear of the thrones are various computers and cogitator machines with servitors hardwired into them. A thick wooden door offset to the right of the command platform leads to the ship’s briefing room. To the immediate right of the command platform is the ships tactical station, also with surgically interfaced servitors programmed to calculate weapon battery trajectries to aid the ships gunners. On the opposite side is the ship’s communications and sensors station. Situated between the tactical station and the command thrones is a one metre circular dais with a black polished surface. When activated, this device displays a detailed map of varying scale from tactical displays for combat to system or sector maps. Stairs either side of the command platform sweep down about a metre to the lower section of the bridge. Here is located the ship’s main view display, the helm station and crew pits behind. Positioned centrally, high above the bridge is a suspended cradle from which ten emaciated servitors are fixed. Each has countless wires protruding from various locations of their bodies, interconnecting them to each other and to the rest of the bridge. This living construct functions as the ships cogitator engine. 'Senior Officer’s Meeting Room' 'Captain’s Quarters' Located in the central column of the ship, the Captain’s personal quarters are several decks below the bridge. Modest in size compared to many ships, the quarters comprise of a formal dining suite, lounge area, and a state bedroom, all furnished with unique and highly prized furniture. 'Librarium' 'Observation Deck' The observation deck is located to the stern of the temple to the Emperor. Completely encased in armour-glass several metres thick, it allows the crew fortunate enough to be stationed there panoramic views of the void when in real-space. In the very centre of the room, directly below a great dome is positioned an ancient brass telescope ten metres in length, which can pivot and rotate on a raised platform. Positioned around the room on various workbenches are numerous other astronomical instruments, diagnostic servitors and imaging devices, all designed to aid in stellar cartography and planetary surveyance. Once in warp space this section of the ship is strictly off limits, as anyone looking out onto the void will instantly succome to madness, or worse. 'Temple Shrine' Situated on the upper section of the ship’s spine, the temple to the Emperor is a place of contrast to the majority of the ship. Three hundred metres in length and one hundred metres wide, the temple is clad in marble and exotic stone from the paved floor up to the vaulted ceilings. Columns several metres wide reach the one hundred and fifty metre height of the space to support the vast weight of the structure. Along the full length of the wall are finely crafted stained armour-glass windows, depicting the triumphal rise of power of the Emperor and his campaigns during the Great Crusade. Each of them look out onto the vastness of the void. Tapestries of exquisite detail hang below them, one for each of the countless Imperial Saints. Towards the head of the temple are two great balconies inset into the east and west walls, one for high ranking ship members, the other for the captain and important dignatories. These overlook a great alter, upon which stands an ancient tome of verses and hymns to pronounce the everlasting glory is the God Emperor. Behind this are five finely crafted thrones for members of the Imperial Church. The centre piece of the temple is the thirty metre tall statue of the Emperor. Clad in power armour and a crown upon his head, he holds in one hand Holy Terra and in the other an astrolathe, depicting Man’s mastery of the earth and the heavens. 'Engine Room' This is a huge open space, poorly lit, deafeningly noisy and uncomfortably warm, with a thick, clinging, industrial atmosphere. It is criss-crossed by walkways and gantries, with evenly spaced workstations and diagnostic panels along them. Either side of a central walkway on the ground level deck are a cluster of four gigantic fusion reactors, which fuel the ships warp engines and thrusters. Armies of partially mutated serfs are directed by a handful of Tech Priests to insert fuel rods by hand into the reactors. Miles of pipes and wires snake their way around the walls, ceiling and beneath the grated deck plates. Teams of Machine Cult servants man computers, perform maintenance rituals and other forms of repair as needed to the most vital of ships systems. 'Astropath’s Quarters' 'Crew Quarters' Situated in the lower half of the ship are the endless corridors of voidsmen’s quarters, which house the thousands of deck hands aboard ship. The corridors are constructed of bare plasteel, dark and claustraphobic, with many areas draped in shadow which attract the sinister characters among the crew. Over time, distinct areas have emerged depending on the crew’s members affiliation to the various fraternities aboard ship, usually corresponding to their role on the vessel. The quarters themselves are spacious compared to the squalid conditions aboard many vessels of the Imperial Navy. Uniform rooms approximately four metres by two metres, they are expected to accommodate two people confortably. Also constructed of bare plasteel, the décor within is entirely dependant on the occupant, who enjoy a degree of freedom. Some members of the crew feel that the Emperor has provided all they will ever need, others have begun collecting and displaying trophies of one kind or another, or items of religious significance. The crew quarters are maintained to only a minimum level, and even this is organised by the leadership of the fraternities. Frequently, sections go days or weeks without power, and sanitary conditions are usually found wanting. 'Cargo Bay' 'Shuttle Bay' The shuttle bay and lighter hanger is located directly above the cargo hold in the very base of the ship. It spans the entire width of the ship, with vast hanger doors opening out onto the void to the port and starboard. Divided into three sections, it accommodates ten bloated cargo landers, five sleaker arvus lighters and five heavily armed assault shuttles. Great pillars at regular intervals throughout the space separate the floor and ceiling. Even when not being used for trade or combat, this area of the ship is contantly a hive of activity, from specifically designed cargo-handling servitors loading and unloading ships, armament drones upgrading and resupplying the assault shuttles, to servants of the Machine God performing maintenance rituals upon the sacred crafts. 'Ship Stats' Essential Components: Modified Jovian Pattern Class 2 Plasma Drive (Archaeo-tech component), Strelov 1 Warp Engine, Geller Field, Single Void Shield Array, Combat Bridge, Vitae Pattern Life Sustainer, Voidsmen Quarters, M-201.b Auger Array Weapon Components: Mars Pattern macro cannons, Titanforge Lance Weapon Augments and Enhancements: Augmented Retro-Thruster , Armour Plating Additional Facilities: Trophy Room, Murder Servitors vxcvhjxchv: hcvjhxvh dhfskdjhfj: djsfhsdjh xjcvhjcvh: jkchvjkxhv